The Just and his Queen
by xFishJuicex
Summary: Jasey has never had the good life. But, when she stumbles into Narina, she discovers things that she knew that never existed. And maybe fall in love with the mysterious Just king. EdmundxJasey


"Jasey!" I heard my step-mother, Melody, yell. Groaning, I walked downstairs to see her sitting on the couch, watching soap operas. "We need someone to work in the diner." She said. Her blonde curly hair framed her face and her eyes were a dark brown. She was a beautiful woman, due to the fact of plastic surgery.

My name is Jasey Collins and I currently live with Melody and her daughter, Mattie. They were both fashion divas and spent the money that my dad earned as a lawyer. I never saw him much since mom died. I got my straight dark brown hair and greenish-gold eyes from my mom. He always said that I reminded him so much of her. That's probably why he wasn't around much.

I changed into a white t-shirt, pink skirt, and white Mary Janes. The diner used to be owned by my mom and the workers could wear whatever they wanted to, as long as it followed to dress code. But, since dad let Melody take over the diner. We have to wear a special uniform. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and walked outside to my truck.

* * *

After five minutes, I got to Melody's Diner. Of course, it used to be Collins' Dinner but the name was changed along with mostly everything else. I kept my book-bag in the back seat and walked into the diner. Belinda was behind the counter, chewing on a piece of bubble-gum. She had dark brown curly hair, light hazel eyes, and tanned skin. She started working at the diner when I was a little girl, and she's been here ever since.

"Jase," She said when she noticed me. "Aren't you supposed to be heading to school?" Belinda asked me. "Wait, let me guess, Queen of all that's evil?" She said, using my nickname for Melody. I nodded, wrapping an apron around my waist.

"You need to be at school Jasey." She said, taking the apron off me. "Your mother wouldn't want you to do this." Belinda said. I sighed and leaned against the counter.

"And neither would your dad." Belinda said. I rolled my eyes.

"If that man wanted me in school," I started to say. "He wouldn't let Melody keep me out of it." I finished up. Belinda sighed and went back to the kitchen. I worked around the diner till I noticed the 'cool crowd' walk in. There was a total of 3 guys and 2 girls.

The leader was Nathan Summers. He had red hair and blue eyes. I had a major crush on him, though I would never admit it because Mattie was dating him. Next was Mattie of course. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and she was clinging onto Nathan. Then there was Bonnie and Johnny. They both had black hair and green eyes. They were the 'perfect couple' of Franklin High. Then last, there was Seth Freeman. He was the player of the school, never having a permanent girlfriend.

"You're already here, go on and wait on them." Belinda said. She was the only one who knew about my crush on Nathan. I took a booklet and walked up to them. Mattie glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"What can I get you?" I asked politely. They looked up at me, I blushed and looked down. I was normally a shy person, who blushed a lot.

"I want an iced coffee." Bonnie said, leaning up against Johnny. I nodded writing it down.

"Tea, no sugar." Mattie said still glaring at me.

"Coke." Seth said. Johnny and Nathan ordered the same thing, so I went up to Belinda and gave her the orders. She nodded, going to the kitchen.

"Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone." Kelly Clarkson's voice rang out through the speakers. I started cleaning tables, singing along to the song.

"You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Belinda give the table their orders. I blushed; I have never forgotten the orders. But, I continued on cleaning.

"And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say,"

"But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you now I get what I want  
Since you've been gone."

"How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone."

"How come I'd never hear you say?  
I just wanna be with you?  
I guess you never felt that way."

"But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you now I get, I get what I want  
Since you've been gone."

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight; out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again-" I felt my shoulder being tapped. Turning around, I was looking up into bluish brown eyes. It was Nathan. He had a glass of tea in his hand.

"Mattie claims that theirs sugar in this." He said. I nodded, blushed, and took the glass. He smiled and went back over to the booth. I walked into the kitchen and handed Henry, our cook, the glass.

"I put no sugar in this!" He informed me.

"Mattie's just being Mattie." I told him, dumping out the glass, cleaning it out and putting iced tea in it. I grabbed the ice coffee that just was finished and walked out and set the glasses in front of Bonnie and Mattie. "Here you go." I said. "Anything else?

"You." She said to me slowly, as if I was dumb. "Go. Away." I nodded and went to clean the tables again.

Belinda took the bucket of plates, bowls, glasses, and forks away from me. She rested it on her hip like she usually did.

"Get to school girl." She said. "No buts." I sighed and nodded. After changing into a light blue sundress, skinny jeans, and converses, I started driving to school. A Kelly Clarkson song started playing. Well, I did have a Kelly Clarkson CD in. I Do Not Hook Up started playing and I started sing along.

"Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down, you've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure, you've found it

Slow motion sparks, you've caught that chill, now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys, oh, yes they will  
They don't wanna define it.

Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me I don't come cheap  
Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight

I can't cook, no but I can clean up the mess you left  
Lay your head down and feel the beat as I kiss your forehead  
This may not last but this is now so love the one you're with

You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me I don't come cheap  
Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say

'Cause I feel the distance between us  
Could be over with the snap of your finger, oh, no

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me I don't come cheap  
Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight

Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down 'cause you don't wanna miss out." The song finished out as I pulled into the parking-lot. As I got out, I tripped fell, and knocked out.

* * *

A/N: BTW: Kelly Clarkson is awesome! I love all of her songs. Well this is xfishjuicex!


End file.
